A second flight
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: Many cats would jump at the chance to live again. Except one who wishes that his life would stay over. However- what would happen if he got sent back instead of another? Now he has a chance to live again but not nearly the same life.
1. From the stars to a new life

**Disclaimers!**

_**Summary-**_** Many cats would jump at the chance to live again. Except one who wishes that his life would stay over. However- what would happen if he got sent back instead of another? Now he has a chance to live again but not nearly the same life.**

Pale moonlight lit the ground as I paced around waiting for the rest of the cats of 'The Middle'. 'The Middle' was a place between Starclan and the Darkforest, it was for cats who did bad things but were trying to do it for what they thought would be for the better (or they went a little crazy in the head). I sighed

"When are they going to get here?"

"Antsy much?" My older half-sister Moonclaw asked

"I am not!" I defended

"Don't worry; I had to deal with my apprentice who could not sit still for five minutes. You never have been like this before- what got into you?"

"Nothing it's just- I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What is it Hawkfrost?"

"What if something goes wrong? Could that happen?"

"It's best not to think about it but, I think so. I never saw it myself so I couldn't tell you much."

"Real helpful." I sarcastically muttered with a roll of my eyes

"I'm not perfect ok? Sheesh! Plus- shouldn't the rest of them be here by now?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"Hey guys!" Cinderpelt called out. She never did anything bad yet was in the middle because this was also where the cats with reincarnations stay.

"Hey Cinderpelt." Moonclaw stated with a slight smile "Is Hollyleaf almost here? Also, is Ashfur coming or is he too scared to come?"

"Hollyleaf will still be a bit. Ashfur? Well, here he comes now."

Ashfur skidded to a stop next to me and let out a sigh "Phew, good thing Hollyleaf isn't here yet!"

The gray tom had been afraid of Hollyleaf after she had killed him. He would have trouble getting over it just as I would have trouble getting over the fact that I was killed, twice. First had been with that one stake that Brambleclaw stabbed me with (and effectively causing Moonclaw and a few others to think that I was a vampire or something) and the second was because of my father. I was just trying to be a good kitty and help Stormpaw (cloud) and he murdered me. It was almost impossible to deal with the whole getting back from the Forgotten Forest to back to here.

Moonclaw jabbed me in the side with her paw. Before I could say 'ow' she stated "Vampire Kitty, focus."

"How many times will I have to tell you- I'm not a vampire so drop it!"

"It was a wooden stake." Moonclaw plainly replied

"I don't care! By the way- I was stabbed in the neck, NOT the heart."

"Still- you're a vampire." Moonclaw declared

"Are you two done yet with your whole family feud thing?" Ashfur asked

"Yep." I replied

"Good-"Cinderpelt started "Hollyleaf's coming."

Ashfur hid behind me as the black she cat with green eyes arrived. As punishment for what Hollyleaf did while alive- Ashfur's blood would always be on her paws. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at Ashfur and stated

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

"Now- which kit is it?"

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kit." Cinderpelt explained

"Why did you guys choose their kit out of any others?" Hollyleaf asked with slight interest in her voice

"It wouldn't live much longer if we never did this. Plus- it's to live your life that you never got. This time- it's not a lie." Moonclaw explained

"Well that's good." Hollyleaf purred

Hollyleaf padded to the still pool filled with stars a few tail lengths away and turned to face the rest of us "See ya later!"

Then we heard the snapping of undergrowth behind us and a low growl. I mentally thought

'_Didn't I warn them of this? They never listen._'

It was clear who it was- at least to me. That was the same growl I heard, right before I was killed the second time- so that meant….

"Tigerstar."

After the dark forest battle- all dark forest cats lost the connection to the living world and lost quite a bit of their power. Unless- unless one went back instead of Hollyleaf! Tigerstar back in the clans? That is NOT a good idea. Me and the rest of the middle cats got into a defensive position around the pool. We expected an attack- we just weren't prepared for him to actually start winning!

In the commotion I decided to back up next to the pool just so I could be the last defense. Cinderpelt was battered around by Tigerstar like a leaf caught in a strong wind. Ashfur was the next to go down. Surprisingly- Moonclaw was downed after only a couple minutes. It was just me and Hollyleaf left.

Hollyleaf put up a good fight just as the others, but soon she too collapsed on the ground. Great, it was just me vs. my father. I backed up until my tail trailed in the water. I quickly slapped the water with my tail and angled the water so it hit my dad in the eyes. He was temporarily blinded and I took the chance to strike.

I swiped my claws along his face and kept out of reach of his paws and teeth. If there was one thing I learned- it's that a blinded cat could be just as deadly as a seeing one. Yeah…. Not fun.

With a sharp blow to my underbelly, I stumbled backwards until my left back paw slipped into the water. The water was cold to the touch and I found that it was hard to move without slipping further in. Tigerstar shot me a cruel smile

"Now you know why it's not good to go against the dark forest!"

He hit me and I slipped completely under the water. I could barely hear the other cats of the middle shouting but no words could pierce the cold silence that came with the water. I started to black out, but not before I could hear a sweet lullaby and warmth…

How long was I out? It's hard to even open my eyes and I don't know why. My body won't obey my commands and I ache all over. How did I get out? I don't know but… I like wherever I am. Someone was singing softly to me and it's all nice and warm. I cuddled up to whoever was next to me and I could hear someone purr

"Aww isn't she the cutest thing?"

WHAT? I am NOT a she cat! I barely opened one eye to a slit and took in my scenery. I was curled up to an orange she cat with a white paw and green eyes. I was in some kind of den and another cat stood in the entrance. He was a brown with darker stripes on his back and amber eyes. Another cat was a few whisker lengths away. He was a mottled gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes, a slender tail and a scar running down one side. Oh dear- I knew these cats. I was in Thunderclan! I think the cat I'm cuddled next to is….. Squirrelflight? Ew, I don't even like her. The tom in the entrance was my half-brother Brambleclaw and the gray tabby was Thunderclan's blind medicine cat, Jayfeather. Well, this was awkward. I heard Jayfeather state

"Well, she seems fine now. Now- have you came up with a name yet?"

"I'm thinking….." Brambleclaw muttered

I finally opened my eyes and saw that something was way off. I was too small and when I looked down at myself- I looked strangely…. Female. Now THAT was strange. I could feel fear fill my body and I let out a series of, rather cute, little squeaks. Brambleclaw purred

"A rather cute and feisty one aren't you?" Brambleclaw asked

I saw Stormcloud walk into the nursery. She had a look of recognition on her face when she saw me and stated "How about Hawkkit?"

"You mean-"Jayfeather started

"Well she does look almost EXACTLY like him. I mean look. The same ice blue eyes, the same powerful build, the same bushy tail, dark brown tabby fur, and the same white underbelly!" Brambleclaw exclaimed

Well, surprisingly enough, of all cats- it's Stormcloud who knows who I am. I'm not sure whether to be impressed or depressed. Impressed that Stormcloud actually has a brain or depressed that no one recognizes me. Whatever, it makes things less awkward that no one realizes that I turned into a she cat. Wait- minus the fact that when the kit goes to sleep and I'll go back to the middle. I can only guess what kind of new jokes they can make out of this!

Surprisingly, when I went to sleep- I wasn't in the middle. No- this was much different. The grass was thick and lush and bright silver stars flecked the sky. I looked around to see where I was until I came to a conclusion- this was Starclan or a dream. No one seemed to be around; I wondered how I got here. I stifled a small sigh and sat down to relax. I could tell that I had been stressing out too much earlier, I mean who wouldn't? My life is just really just- terrible. Why do I even bother anymore?

"Hey! You look like me!" I heard a she kit's small voice exclaim. I looked up and saw that there was a small kit standing in front of me. She was right- we did look alike. Wait…..

"Hi, my name's Hawkkit!"

Great, I was right; this was the kit I was stuck with! How did she get here? And- didn't reincarnated cats take over completely? There was NO way that this could happen

"Um…. Hello? Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Hawkkit persisted

This could not be happening! However, I responded with "Uh, yeah. My name's Hawkfrost."

"Are you my conscience? You sound like that one cat that was talking, but no one else could hear him!"

"Sure….. Let's go with that." I stated, trying to register this fact.

Hawkkit looked up at me and poked me. She got a confused look on her face and asked "I thought you were my conscience! You must be me-just from a past life?"

I was surprised that she knew that and nodded my head "Y- yes."

"Cool! Any ideas on how I'll get to be a great warrior?"

I frowned slightly "No. You're going to be a medicine cat."

Hawkkit looked shocked and she stuttered "B- but I- I want to be a w- warrior!"

I groaned "Trust me; it's going to be much less awkward for both of us."

Hawkkit hissed "You're a mean kitty!"

"I'm not mean. Now when you wake up, I want you to start helping Jayfeather with basics."

*POV change + it's when she's awake*

I woke up, it was still night out. I was tired but I didn't want to go back to bed just yet. I stretched out my legs and stood up. My mom was sound asleep so I took this as an opportunity to explore. I stepped out of the nursery and scented the air. In the air was a very faint trail of a cat not from here. In curiousity I followed the track. I passed the night guard, Berrynose. He was too stupid to even notice me. My path weaved through trees and brambles, thorns and bushes. My poor paws were sore by time I reached the end of the trail. I was standing on a sandy shore with the lake lapping at the end of the sand line. I felt a chill run down my spine and I tensed up although I didn't know why. My heart quickened and I felt adrenaline run through my veins.

I slid out my thorn sharp claws as if I expected to fight. I turned my head slightly and narrowed my icy blue eyes. I crouched down and let out a threating hiss

"Who's there?"

No one answered and I relaxed. I let out a sigh of relief only for there to be a flash of light. Someone I didn't recognize whispered in my ear

'_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red.'_

The nighttime lake scene turned to a time where the sun was beginning to set, casting flames on the water. No…. that wasn't sunlight- it was blood! I saw a battle unfold before my eyes and saw the final strike, a blow to that one cat- Hawkfrost in the neck. Maybe that's why I felt tense in this place; it's where my past life had died by my own father. Another flash of light came and the scene returned to what it had been before. I padded closer to the water and placed my paw in it. It was cold but- I don't know if it was my imagination; it was also sticky and reeked of blood.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?" I asked myself

"Hawkkit?" One of the older kits in the nursery, Wolfkit called out. Wolfkit was a dark gray tom with silver eyes flecked with gold. His tail was fluffy and his gaze was steady and intent. He seemed so much mature and older than his age of only a moon suggested. I turned to gaze at the tom and asked

"Wolfkit, why are you here?"

"Well, I saw your nest empty and I got worried so I came to look for you."

"Oh." I glanced at the lake and saw a faint outline of a cat that I recognized quite well. I padded towards the figure and muttered "Hello, Hawkfrost?"

"Huh?" Wolfkit asked in confusion "Who's that?"

"It's nothing." I muttered as Hawkfrost's faint form flickered out from my view. However I could hear his voice in my head

"_Now you know, that's how I died. Plus- no one else, except a few that I allow, can see me. It's best not to say anything in public to me."_

'What?' I thought to him

"_It's hard to explain." _He stated

Wolfkit flashed me a worried smile and he jerked his head towards camp "You going?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I replied

*Some time later*

I swished my tail back and forth waiting for Firestar to come out and preform my apprenticeship ceremony. Wolfkit- now Wolfpaw was an apprentice under Brightheart. However, no matter what I wished, my destiny would be different. My heart told me to become a warrior yet my head told me to be a medicine cat. I had feelings for Wolfpaw; I knew that to be true, but my medicine cat duties would trump that. No one had been told about my apprenticeship change except- Jayfeather, Firestar and dad. In the end, it was me who blurted out the words that would change everything. I was helping Jayfeather when I exclaimed

"Jayfeather? I want to know- would I be a good apprentice? I mean- I wish to help you as your apprentice."

Jayfeather had thought it over and nodded. He walked out of his den and told Firestar and Brambleclaw. It was arranged- I was to be a medicine cat. I gave up everything that I ever dreamed of. Hunting, fighting, becoming a leader, falling in love and getting a mate and possibly having kits. No- it was all lost to me. I sighed softly just as Firestar walked out of his den, his pelt looking like flames in the sunhigh light. He jumped onto the high ledge and called the clan to a meeting. Wolfpaw grinned and he placed his paw on mine. I faked a smile and started to stare at the ground. Firestar's voice rang out

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until she has earned her Warrior Name, this Apprentice will be known as Hawkpaw. Jayfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Hawkpaw. Jayfeather, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of defiance and discipline. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."

"What?" Wolfpaw whimpered as I touched noses with my older cousin.

"I'm sorry Wolfpaw, it's just- my destiny is to be a medicine cat."

He smiled weakly and sadly "It's alright. I knew you were always close to Starclan. When you claimed to have seen that Starclan warrior- I didn't admit it but I believed you."

I licked his cheek and purred "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

"It's alright! You can't change your destiny even if you wanted."

Jayfeather motioned me with a flick of his tail. He told me quickly "Tonight's a half moon. We'll leave at sunset to meet the other medicine cats."

Just as the sun began to slip over the horizon, me and my cousin headed out. Jayfeather navigated low hanging tree branches and thorn bushes. We rested on the Thunderclan- Windclan border. Several other cats appeared after a few moments. I hid behind Jayfeather in fear of other warriors. As they came closer, I saw the friendly look in their eyes and I relaxed. Although he was blind- Jayfeather told me who each one was. The Shadowclan medicine cats were a ginger tom with green eyes and another one (who looked old) with brown fur and blue eyes. Windclan's sole medicine cat was a mottled brownish-gray tom with white spots and bright green eyes. Riverclan had two medicine cats. The older one was a dappled golden she cat with dark tabby stripes and amber eyes. The younger one was a pale gray tabby she cat with delicate stripes and blue eyes. Flametail, Littlecloud, Krestalflight, Mothwing (who's a non-believer) and Willowshine respectively.

The older medicine cats talked a bit yet none seemed to notice me- until Mothwing saw me. I saw fear fill her amber eyes and she turned to Willowshine, I heard her urgently whisper

"You know how I said I didn't believe in Starclan? Well I believe in it now!"

"Why?"

"Look!" Mothwing hissed, turning to face me

Willowshine's eyes widened and she murmured "Oh my Starclan. Reincarnation…."

I felt my cheeks blush from the sudden attention and I let out a small squeak. The other medicine cats heard the noise and turned to look at me. Jayfeather moved out of the way to let the other medicine cats see me. Flametail (who is like my cousin, just like Jayfeather) smiled and stated

"Aw aren't you just cute? So this is who Brambleclaw's kit looks like! You know, he wouldn't give many details, not even a name. So what's your name?"

"Hawkpaw."

"Cool, a powerful name!" Flametail exclaimed with a grin

Kestrelflight (who was the only one not talking before) glanced to a stone path and asked

"Should we continue on?"

"Something wrong? I've never seen you so tense."

Kestrelflight sighed "I need to consult Starclan."

We followed the trail of stones and arrived to a large pool just as the moon started to glow on the horizon. Jayfeather instructed the others not to start yet. He glanced at me

"Hawkpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." I replied

"Then come forward." Jayfeather demanded, I obliged "Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now drink from the Moonpool."

I walked past the other cats and bent down. I lapped up the icy cold water and let sleep wash over me.

**A:N: Well this is the end of the fanfic. Only if this gets positive reviews will I consider making another chapter. Well I want to hear your opinion. Please no flaming.**


	2. Learning of something special

A/N: I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Um just to let you know that it may not be as good as the first chapter. To clear this up about the teddy bear thing later on (Spoiler much?) I was seriously high on coke (Drank nearly an entire 2 liter bottle!) Oh yeah I make a 'Battle of the Stars' reference but you don't need to read that story because that was my badly written story (along with 'Storm's Prophecy'). So uh enjoy and stuffs.

* * *

><p>Ok, why is no one HERE? Wait- I expected some Starclan cat to prance around like an idiot? Why in the name of the dark forest would I expect THAT? Well, nothings here and I'm bored. I just decided to walk around for a bit. After a few moments, I heard a voice. Some random cat and that one medicine cat- Kestrelflight. Me, being all bored and stuff, decided to cure my boredom by eavesdropping on their conversation.<p>

"So, what does that one star mean?" Kestrelflight asked

The Starclan cat sighed as if sad "Only the star that shines like a diamond can save the clan from the darkness."

I resisted the urge to gasp; someone in Windclan had to save it? From the darkness… That's probably, Darkstar. Right? For some reason I heard this saying before….

"Why are you spying?"

I opened my eyes real big and spun around to face Hawkfrost. I sputtered out "Y-you s-scared me! When did you get here?"

"I'm stuck with you, remember? We have to stick together- it's not exactly a party you know."

I caught the slight insult in there and yelled "HEY!"

Hawkfrost smiled slightly "You are just- strange. Yes, you have heard the prophecy before."

"I have? And- how come they can't hear me?" I asked looking over at the other two cats

"While in the forgotten forest, I heard someone say something about sending the second part of a message. The first message was that nine cats would fall before the leader and then a new star must take his place. The second part is what you just heard. It's talking about a new apprentice, Diamondpaw- the leader's apprentice. Well, the reason they can't see you is because you control dreams." Hawkfrost explained

"You said WHAT now?" I shouted

"You can create and control dreams." Hawkfrost muttered something about Jayfeather going into other cat's dreams and me creating/controlling dreams before he continued "Unintentionally you created the dream where you met me and this dream where you find out your part of the diamond prophecy."

I took a moment to absorb all that in then questioned "What is my part of Diamondpaw's prophecy?"

"Now what fun would it be just to give you all the answers?" Hawkfrost countered

I hissed "Why are you always like that? I ask a simple question and you make things harder for me!"

Hawkfrost laughed "True, but your question has a changeable answer. It's up to YOU to decide how to play your part. You can be an enemy or a friend, you decide."

Before I could answer, Hawkfrost had turned around and started walking off. I let out a "HEY! Wait up!" and ran after him. I ran to catch up with him and asked

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?"

He smirked "Of course I do. You act like it's such a big deal and that makes it hilarious."

"You're so lucky that I'm a medicine cat!" I yelled at him

"Now is that the truth?" His answer shocked me, WAS it the truth or just what I thought? "You were a warrior before just as I was a warrior before my life. Of course it was a warrior that everyone forgot about, a warrior who killed his best friend and brought peace to the clans. Up till his death that is, then everything went back into normal chaos of everyday life."

"Whoa….. What was his name?" I asked in amazement

"Think one moment- where do birds fly?"

"I'm not stupid- the sky."

"Now take that and part of my name."

"Um… Skyfrost? Frostsky? Hawksky? Skyhawk?"

"Bingo- it's Skyhawk, although Skyfrost is a cool name." Hawkfrost told me

"Wait…. Is he the one from the legends who stopped the evil Mapleshade from taking over?" I questioned

Hawkfrost sighed "So many questions… Yes, he was the one who killed Mapleshade."

"WHOA!" I yelled out "THAT IS AMAZING!"

"Yes it is..." Hawkfrost muttered "Now can you please wake up? Before you ask anymore stupid and or annoying questions?"

"But I don't know how to wake up!" I complained

"It's like going to sleep. Just go to sleep and you'll wake up."

I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. However after a few moments I whined "But I can't go to sleep! I usually have moss that I hold on tightly to, just like a twoleg kit holds on to those one doll bears to go to sleep." I looked up at him and asked "Can you be the teddy bear please?"

"No."

"I won't stop complaining till you be a teddy bear!" I exclaimed

"I said no!"

I sniffled and starting fake crying (it looked exactly like regular crying) "YOU'RE MEAN!"

"Okay, okay. Fine. No one is to know about this, alright?"

I nodded my head and rubbed the tears off of my face with my paw. I moved my paw in front of my mouth so he couldn't see my smirk. He laid down on the ground next to me and I rested my head on his head and put my paw around his neck. He let out an annoyed hiss and I scolded

"No, no. Teddy bears do not hiss."

After a few moments I felt Hawkfrost's warm and fuzzy pelt be replaced by cold stone, the stone that lined the Moonpool. I opened my eyes and stretched out. The other medicine cats were waking up. Jayfeather gave me a strange look and turned around. Just that one glance told me something had distressed him during the night but I didn't know what. His eyes were filled with distrust, anger and shock. I figured that I would just ask him later.

As soon as everybody was up, we headed out. Where we met up, we split up. Kestrelflight, Mothwing and Willowshine headed into Windclan territory. Flametail and Littlecloud came with us until they reached Shadowclan's border and we headed to camp. As soon as we got to camp, Jayfeather ran off. I saw him disappear into the warriors den for a moment until he came out with Dovewing and Lionblaze. He whispered something urgently to them and they seemed a bit nervous about something. That's when I noticed that they were looking at ME.

I saw Lionblaze narrow his amber eyes and command "Get over here- NOW!"

I yelped and came over. I tried to hide my shaking and calm my racing heart. I whimpered "Y- yes?"

"What Jayfeather told us- is it true or not?" Lionblaze growled

"I don't even-" I started to say

"Lionblaze, calm down. You're scaring her." Dovewing scolded

He just hissed and demanded "Well? Is it or is it not true!"

"I- I don't even know what Jayfeather even told you…." I managed to stutter out

I could see Lionblaze's pelt bristling up in anger, this was a sign that he was likely going to attack me. I could see the golden tabby sheathing and unsheathing his claws. Dovewing started to back away in fear, her eyes begging me to run. I caught sight of Jayfeather, he simply hung his head and his brilliant blind blue eyes holding tears. Lionblaze's amber eyes were pools of rage. I knew that I should run, but somehow I couldn't find the courage to turn tail and run. I stood my ground, narrowing my icy eyes- challenging Lionblaze to a fight.

He got into a crouch and lashed his tail back and forth. He let out a fierce battle cry and leapt at me- claws unsheathed, aimed at my throat…..


	3. HEY! YOU DID NOT JUST TRY AND KILL ME!

***I'm not good at battle scenes….. And at one point- I had WAY too much sugar, I hope that you don't notice***

* * *

><p>I swiftly jumped to the side, Lionblaze's claws barely scratching the side of my neck. But my paw slipped and I found myself sprawled on the ground, an easy target. I snarled as he came closer, not wanting to betray my fear. He reared up on his back paws and slashed downwards. I rolled out of the way, his claws meeting only the soft grass of the camp. Springing back to my paws, I leapt at him. He ducked and got behind me. Before I could react, he had grabbed my scruff and began to shake his head quickly back and forth.<p>

I squeezed my eyes shut, the sight of quickly moving forest was starting make me feel sick to my stomach. At once, fear melted away, if only for a moment, and I felt as if I was swimming in a swift moving current. I felt the roar of water crashing over jagged rocks echo in my ears. I slowly open my eyes, the forest seemingly melting into a river. I imagined that I was fighting the current and there was no enemy besides the swift river threating to drag me under. I flailed the paws in a feeble attempt to try to save myself. My head dipped below the water. My head popped out of the water for a second. I felt myself choke on the water. Tears rolled down my cheek as I felt that this surely was my doom as I was pulled under the water once again.

A thin stream of bubbles rolled towards the surface as I sank down. I could feel my eyes closing slowly, a sign of my demise. My eyes closed fully as my tail brushed the bottom of the riverbed. The roar the river made was replaced by silence. Then I heard a faint splash. I struggled to open my eyes but I still saw what I needed. A shadow dipped under the water and grabbed my scruff gently. The shadow pulled me up with a bit of trouble until we reached the surface. I coughed and sputtered, spitting out the river water. I groaned and tilted my head to look at my savior. His fur was dark and wet from the water but I could make out stripes on his back and dark brown fur. His blue eyes locked onto mine, and he smiled

"_Shush, I've got you. No need to worry…"_

* * *

><p>I felt like I was growing sleepy and I closed my eyes only to reopen them a moment later. I heard Lionblaze scream out in pain and then he threw me. I hit a tree hard and slipped down, falling into a crumbled heap. I started coughing, a few bright red specks on the ground- blood. I barely could lift my head to see the spectacle happening before me. Lionblaze wasn't facing me, instead facing a seriously ticked off warrior. Obviously this new warrior had been the one to attack Lionblaze and to save me because I could see the streak of blood running down Lionblaze's side. He had deep bite marks to the throat too. The other warrior bared his teeth; they were flecked by crimson blood.<p>

He ran to Lionblaze's left though he didn't seem to notice. The warrior snarled and swiped his sharp claws along Lionblaze's side, causing the golden tabby to yowl in pain. The brown tabby jumped back as Lionblaze took a miscalculated swipe at him. Even if he had stayed perfectly still, it wouldn't have hit him. In a giant leap, the brown warrior cleared Lionblaze and landed to the right of him. Quickly he growled out

"Leave her alone or next time it won't be pretty."

Lionblaze hissed "Who are you and WHERE are you?"

The brown tabby closed his bright blue eyes and smirked. "You can't fight what you can't see….."

Lionblaze swiped towards the brown warrior and growled "Why don't you come out and show yourself!"

I retrained a gasp. I thought 'You mean that you can't see him?'

Mist formed around the brown tabby and his colors seemed to brighten. He reopened his eyes and they seemed so much lighter- turns out they were a bright ice blue. He smirked, reveling sharp canines covered with blood. Lionblaze froze in place, a look of fear written all across his face. He stammered out

"H- Hawkfrost!"

I got to my paws with some effort and stood next to him. I growled out "He doesn't want you to ever hurt me again or else you're going to die!"

Lionblaze bowed his head "I- I understand. I'm sorry…"

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes till they were just slits. He seemed to be studying Lionblaze for any signs of hostility. After careful examination, he sat down. He was licking his paw when I asked

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me!"

"When did I say that?" He questioned, tilting his head

"Never- I guess….."

He purred while he leaned over to give the top of my head a lick. I smiled and mewed happily. Dovewing cried out

"Hawkpaw watch out! He's a dark forest cat!"

"Now that's just rude." Hawkfrost replied with half closed eyes, giving Dovewing a withering look.

"He's saved my life before- he can't be that bad really. Plus the fact that he went against his own father in the process….." Jayfeather muttered

"See? I'm not really a bad cat, I just was misguided." Hawkfrost stated

"Hm…. I still don't trust him." Dovewing mumbled under her breath

"Well I don't like you." Hawkfrost declared plainly, going back to licking his paw

"What?"

"Nothing…."

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't nothing."

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Hawkfrost shouted, anger burning in his eyes making Dovewing cringe. She whispered to Jayfeather

"He scares me…."

"And you think I care if you're afraid of my apprentice or not?"

"He's not-"

"Okay before retardation sets in, let me explain. I AM HAWKPAW! Got that so far?" Hawkfrost shouted, pausing for only a second before continuing "I have two forms, one form where I'm with her and can talk to her through thoughts and control some of her actions. Occasionally I can take total control…. The second form is this. I can walk around and kinda hunt and attack. Sorry about that Lionblaze but- seriously- killing your cousin is not cool! Unless I want them to- no one can see me in this form aside from Hawkpaw."

Dovewing blinked "I think I get it…."

"Well that doesn't include Jayfeather who snuck into Hawkpaw's dream and saw her get too cuddly with me. Yeah….. Don't even try to defend yourself- I heard you sneak up before I could see you. You are not silent at all- actually if you wanted to be sneaky you should've asked Silentstar* to teach you to sneak! Not even Dovewing could hear Silentstar sneak up on her. That's why she's called Silentstar!"

Lionblaze tilted his head "You mean that chick who came here less than a moon ago?"

"Of course I mean her! She's the one who totally kicked your tail into next week!"

"She had her friend with her! Treeclaw, I believe."

"They're only 13 moons old each! I couldn't imagine them to be that tough!" Hawkfrost hissed

"Well…."

"Don't even bother defending yourself!"

"Is it me or are those two having the stupidest argument in the history of the clans?" I asked Jayfeather

"Yeah….. I really think that those two should shut up now." Jayfeather replied, blocking out the sounds of Lionblaze's and Hawkfrost's argument

"Oh really insulting my name now!" Hawkfrost growled "What about you? Did someone set you on fire so that you could be called LionBLAZE?"

"If anyone was set on fire- it would be FIREstar!"

"Hey what's going on over here?" Brambleclaw asked while walking over to us. He tilted his head and saw his half-brother and exclaimed "HOLY STARCLAN!"

"AHH! It's Brambleclaw! Don't kill me again- please!"

"HUH? Why in the Dark Forest are you here?"

"I kinda live here now- in a way."

"I need to check this with Firestar!" Brambleclaw shouted

"No- wait. I don't mean it like that! Ur- I'm not a bad cat anymore." Hawkfrost whined

Brambleclaw tilted his head to the side "Kindly explain."

I coughed once to get their attention "Well dad, he's me. He no longer resides in the dark forest but rather- lives in the 'Middle'. The 'Middle' is the place between Starclan and the Dark Forest. The cats that reside there are generally good cats- thinking what they did was right but ended up doing some bad deeds. They're also cats with reincarnations. Due to Tigerstar's interference with the reincarnation process- Hawkfrost was sent back instead of Hollyleaf."

"I guess I should've seen it sooner….." Brambleclaw muttered, looking down at his paws

"Yeah you probably should've. I mean we look EXACTLY alike! Minus the fact that I'm a guy and she's a she-cat….." Hawkfrost laughed

I watched as my dad and Hawkfrost (what is he exactly? Is he my uncle or is he like a brother or what?) start talking and laughing like good friends. Seems like they were just happy to be on the same page for once. Lionblaze glanced back at me

"Well it seems like I got my answer."

"What was the question anyways?" I asked

"If you really were in love with Hawkfrost or something…"

"WHAT THE- THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Hawkfrost exclaimed, breaking the conversation with Brambleclaw for a moment

"Kidding!" He purred "The real question was if you had some special connection to him. And you do- you are him. Actually that sounds a bit strange when I say that aloud."

"Yeah…." I replied "Anyways- hard feelings gone?"

"Yup."

"So- nobody is to know about him. Okay?" I mewed

"Secrets safe with me."

"Right." Lionblaze nodded

"Whatever." Jayfeather responded. I took it as a yes

Brambleclaw nodded "If Firestar found out he would probably have a heart attack… So I'm not telling anybody!"

I smirked "Good."

* * *

><p>*- Silentstar is my fursona (So she's exactly how I imagine myself as a warrior cat). She's brown with golden stripes running down her back. She has a golden tipped tail and golden paws. She has golden lightning bolt like patterns that run down from the bottom of her eyes. She's my age if you transfer it into moons- I'm 13 so she's 13 moons old. Her eyes are green from a distance but when you get closer- that's not the case. My eyes (and therefore Silentstar's eyes) are yellow-green with a blue-gray rim surrounding it. The green part of my eyes have specks of brown and amber in them.<p>

Silentstar moves with such silence that no one can hear her- even when she runs. She can easily navigate the dense underbrush of Thunderclan territory. She can sink into the shadows and she is a fast runner. She's deathly afraid of water though- she's nearly drowned several times. She's the leader of Treeclan where her deputy is her best friend- Treeclaw. Her father is the medicine cat (I understand the girl ones not having kits but the toms? REALLY?). He's orangey-red with a white underbelly and three small white streaks under his eyes. His eyes are green and his name is Fireflight.

Before my rant continues- I shall end. Reviews make me happy you know ^_^


	4. Slowly putting the pieces together

To Daystar () - I would be a girl. I hope that satisfies your curiousity. And for you review to Ten Years ago- Mimi IS Colorstar.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hawkpaw? Are you even paying attention?" Wolfpaw asked me in a hurt tone<p>

"Huh? What? No- sorry Wolfpaw. "

He sighed "I was saying how you were lucky that you get to go to the gathering tonight and I can't!"

"Why can't you come?" I wondered out loud

"I'm not sure. I think that it might have to do with giving other apprentices a chance to go. However- because you're the medicine cat apprentice you get to go to every gathering! You're so lucky."

"Aww…." I mewed, licking Wolfpaw's cheek "I'll tell you about everything I see, okay?"

He purred "Sounds good to me."

I could hear Hawkfrost's groan of annoyance so I mentally thought to him '_What's your problem?'_

"_I thought you weren't supposed to have a mate."_

"_What? He's not my mate! He's just a really close guy friend." _I defended

"_Also known as- a boyfriend."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm not talking- I'm technically thinking."_ He retorted

I rolled my eyes and sighed softly- this was one thing we never could agree on. I wanted to still be friends with Wolfpaw but Hawkfrost didn't want me to be so close to him. Could I see perhaps a bit of jealousy? No…. Hawkfrost's not like that. The only reason he might want me to stay away from Wolfpaw so that my heart won't be broken. I still liked Wolfpaw and he still liked me but I wasn't blind. I could see that another she-cat was beginning to get interested in him. Her name would be Cloverpaw. She was a cream colored she cat with jade green eyes.

She used to be one of my friends but lately I felt rather distant from her. She seemed to be hitting on Wolfpaw though he just read it as kindness. I wouldn't be sure about what I would do if they became mates. But then again voices in the back of my head suggest something terrible. I'm not sure if I would go through with it though- I'm not really that evil. But then again, love can do crazy things do one's head. I mean, just look at Ashfur- he went insane because all he ever wanted from Squirrelflight was her love.

"Oh it's alright Wolfpaw! We'll be here- _together._" Cloverpaw openly mocked me, her eyes narrowing. She had laced the word 'together' with poison. Wolfpaw smiled kindly, oblivious to Cloverpaw's scornful tone

"Oh that's cool. Well, I guess that you should get ready to go to the gathering."

Wolfpaw walked away and Cloverpaw glared at me. She hissed softly "You better not try anything funny or I'll claw your eyes out."

I smirked "If dad finds out, you'll be exiled so fast-"

"Oh aren't you daddy's little girl?" Cloverpaw spat with disgust "Always needing your dad to bail you out! You're just as pathetic as a newborn kit."

I glared at her, wanting to claw off her ears for that comment. I felt my claws unsheathe and sheath, a sign of my frustration. I growled fiercely "Get out of my sight, NOW."

Cloverpaw hissed "I was just about to- why should I waste my breath on you? Wolfpaw would never fall for someone so- oh how should I put it? Weak." She turned around and slipped into the apprentice's den.

Jayfeather rested the tip of his tail on my shoulder "It would be wise not to sink down to her level."

I stared at the ground "I guess that you're right….."

My dad walked past, his amber gaze resting on me. "We'll be leaving soon; this is your only warning."

I nodded and then looked up at Jayfeather. Softly as not to be heard, I asked "What's you're opinion on Cloverpaw?"

"Ugh! I hate her!" Jayfeather growled "She complained when I didn't treat her battle wounds first and then complained that I used too much marigold! What does she know about healing?"

"She was much nicer as a kit." I agreed "Now she's just rude and mean."

"Why did you ask?"

"I feel like she's trying wedge Wolfpaw and me apart….."

"Ah yes- Wolfpaw. The apprentice that you're in love with."

I felt my cheeks blush and then I yelled in embarrassment "JAYFEATHER!"

"What? I was just stating a fact."

I sniffed "No one was supposed to hear that out loud….."

"Well that's not my problem, now is it?"

"No….."

"That's what I thought." Jayfeather smiled, walking away

I stretched and headed to the fresh kill pile. I picked out a small mouse and began to eat. After I was finished, I let out a yawn and rested my head on my paws. I quickly fell asleep due to how little I've been able to sleep lately. I'm not sure how long I was out before I felt someone poking me with their paw. I groaned and asked

"Yes?"

"Hey! If you don't mind- we're leaving!" a sarcastic voice exclaimed

I sprang to my paws and shouted "Sorry Jay's wing!"

"….. How did you know about my past name?" Jayfeather questioned

"I- I'm not sure, it just came to me."

Jayfeather rolled his sightless blue eyes and started leading me to the island where the gathering was held. When we came to the huge log I shouted

"There's no way I can jump onto that!"

"Suit yourself." Jayfeather stated, quickly getting on the log and walking across it. I watched him for a moment until I muttered

"Guess that there's no harm in trying." I didn't pay attention to the easy path that everyone else took, in fact- I took the hard way. I leapt up high and strong, only to barely get over the top of the log. I stood there shocked for a moment and started walking across. I lost my balance and nearly slipped off but I unsheathed my claws just in time. I hung there for a moment, my hind legs dangling over the water and my front paws clinging to the bark.

I sighed in relief and hauled myself up. More carefully this time, I started walking along until I came to the end of it. I jumped down and headed towards where Jayfeather had seated himself. As it turns out- we were the third clan to arrive. Riverclan and Shadowclan were already there. Only Windclan and Skyclan had yet to come. That's when I heard an argument a few moments later

"I told you so many times that my warrior name is NOT Badgerstrike!"

"Well it fits you."

"My name is Typhoon!"

"No your name is Typhoonmoon, there's a difference."

"My warrior name is stupid! I swear that Onestar only gave me that name to torture me!"

"He did not!"

"Oh sure- defend him because he made you deputy."

"You're just jealous that I was his favorite!"

"I don't care!"

"You don't care about anything."

"That's not true!"

"Oh sure it's not."

"Darkstar- you are really getting on my nerves tonight."

I turned my head to see where the argument was coming from. It turns out it was from two Windclan cats who had just arrived. The two that were arguing were near the front of the line. One was a dark brown tom with yellow green eyes. The other one had bright amber eyes, black fur, white paws, a white underbelly and a white tipped tail. There was a dash on his side that was also white. His face was mostly white with black ears and a black line that looked like a black mask that went to his nose to his ears with a small triangle of white that came from the top of his head to his nose, separating the two black lines. His left eye was covered by a tuff of white fur.

"Don't I always?" The dark brown one, Darkstar, replied

The other one which I assume was Typhoon (Or whatever his real name was) growled "This conversation is stupid!"

"You're stupid." Darkstar muttered as he leapt onto the tree branch where the leaders sat

"Says the cat who appointed me deputy! If you think that I'm so stupid- why am I deputy?" Typhoon hissed up at him while taking a seat on the rock underneath the tree, facing his leader and not the crowd.

"Urm…."

"That's right! It's because you have no friends!"

I suppressed a snicker but Jayfeather looked at me and shook his head disapprovingly. He whispered _"This is not something to be taken lightly."_

Darkstar shouted "That's not true!"

"Is so! You got Summerwind and Nightwhisper killed in that one Skyclan attack!" Typhoon shouted, turning his head to the side real quick. His amber gaze seemed to rest on me for a moment as if he expected me to say something but he turned back to his friend

"It's not my fault….. You suggested surprising my brother."

"I meant surprising him by being nice to him for once!"

"How was I supposed to know? You aren't easiest cat to figure out!"

"I'm not violent!"

"You've tried killing me before!"

"You messed with my fur!"

"All I did was accidently pull out a tuff of fur, that's all!"

"And reopened one of my older wounds you idiot! I swear- don't make me come up there!"

"See? You're very violent!"

"It's not my fault!"

Darkstar rolled his eyes "I've tried my hardest to teach you the rules on how to be a warrior but still you refuse to listen!"

"It's because you're boring."

"Typhoon! I will come down there and fight you if I have to!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Just as Darkstar was about to leap down to the rock where his deputy was, taunting him, Owlstar growled

"This is a gathering Darkstar, save personal arguments for later."

Darkstar glared at his friend who was looking up at him defiantly. I could hear Darkstar sigh as he jumped down "Fine, fine whatever-" He looked side to side before shouting "AND WHEN WILL KRESTRELFLIGHT AND DIAMONDPAW GET HERE!"

As if on cue, two cats walked over as if nothing happened. One was a white she cat with a fluffy tail and bright sky blue eyes. The other one was Kestrelflight. They walked over to Darkstar who demanded

"Why are you two so late?"

The white she-cat hid behind Kestrelflight who responded with "We got a little sidetracked, is that okay with you?"

Darkstar seemed to relax with those words. He stated "Good thing Skyclan didn't arrive yet, you two can go ahead and talk to the others for now." I don't know if it's just me but I thought I heard a slight sound of distaste in the word 'Skyclan'? Or am I imagining things? I saw the white she-cat start to walk over and then a voice popped in my head

'_This is Diamondpaw.'_

I knew that I had to do something to be able to talk to her so I did the one thing that would probably get me killed. I took a deep breath in and asked

"Jayfeather are you getting all emo on me again?"

He grumbled "Hawkpaw, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not emo."

"Well you act like you are." I protested

"Hawkpaw…." Jayfeather warned

"I mean you complain about everything and you are grumpy about everything."

"Seriously can you stop that?" Jayfeather asked

"Ask ANYONE here and they'd agree with me!"

"Hawkpaw, I'm seriously going to murder you if you don't stop."

"I'm just saying!" I complained

"I'm not kidding!" Jayfeather growled through gritted teeth

My ears flattened in a threating manner "I'd like to see you try!"

Krestalflight nervously muttered "Oh no."

Diamondpaw looked over to Kestrelflight and asked "What?"

"This is what I warned you about."

"You mean Hawkpaw's split personality?"

"Yeah…." Krestalflight nodded

As if by instinct, I lunged at my mentor who jumped nimbly to the side. However, before our battle could go on, all the other medicine cats got into position and started holding Jayfeather back. I let out a hiss and prepared to lunge again, only to feel teeth sink gently into my scruff and to be picked off the ground. I growled

"I was winning!"

"In your dreams-" Jayfeather snapped "and only there."

I turned my head to see who picked me up. It was my dad. He carried me to the other side of the island and set me down. He shook his head disapprovingly

"Hawkpaw… Listen, until Jayfeather calms down- you'll have to stay over here. I realize that you have the heart and soul of a warrior but you just aren't one. You're a medicine cat. Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?"

I bowed my head "Yes dad…."

"Good girl." My dad purred as he walked back to the main gathering

I sighed and curled my tail around me. I lifted my head to look to the stars, softly I whispered

"Was that necessary to meet Diamondpaw?"

"_Shush- just wait….."_ Hawkfrost purred in my ear as he materialized into the form where he could walk around. He stood a tail length away from me and continued _"Here she comes now."_

"Um, hi. My name's Diamondpaw- I'm from Windclan."

I smiled kindly "I'm Jayfeather's apprentice- Hawkpaw, named for…" I suddenly cut off, not wanting to reveal anything personal about myself just yet

"Huh? Is something wrong?" She asked

"N- no." I struggled to say "I'm named after my dad's brother."

"Oh, who's your dad?" Diamondpaw questioned friendly

"My dad is Brambleclaw and my mother is Squirrelflight."

"You're lucky….. Both of my parents died when I was a kit."

"Aw….."

"Yeah, Nightwhisper and Summerwind. It's been hard for me and my siblings to cope after losing both them at the same time. Went with a battle patrol to fight Skyclan and never came back….."

Then it finally clicked in my head- Typhoon had stated something about that while taking a quick glance at me as if he knew that I had heard about Diamondpaw's destiny. No- why would I think that? Maybe he had nothing to do with it. Perhaps the true darkness wasn't Darkstar and maybe it was him. Or maybe I was over thinking this. I found myself staring at the Windclan deputy in interest. That's when I heard Diamondpaw chuckle

"Don't tell me that you have a crush on our deputy!"

"Huh? He's cute but-"

"See you just admitted to it!"

"He probably already has a mate and I would not break the warrior code!" I shouted at her

She giggled "Actually he refuses to take a mate. Most of the cats in Windclan are afraid of him anyways."

"Why?"

"Tell you truth- I'm not completely sure myself. Maybe because he's not exactly Windclan."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned

"From what I heard from Darkstar- he's only part Windclan. He's also Riverclan and Shadowclan so he's rather dangerous."

"Triple threat….." I muttered to myself "Does he have anything against Darkstar?"

"That's a strange question! Of course not, those two are best friends."

"They were arguing before…"

"That's completely normal. In fact, one of their worst fights ended with them becoming better friends. You see- that fight almost ended with Typhoon leaving Windclan. From what the warriors said- he was gone for several hours. He came back only to see that his friend became a warrior almost a moon earlier than he did. In fact, the only thing that made him finally become a warrior a moon after Darkstar- was saving the clan."

"He- saved the clan?"

"Twice actually. You see, Ty saved us from these evil rouges and earned his warrior name- Typhoonmoon. The moon in his name is to show how he can sneak into shadows and reappear behind you without you finding out. He just goes by Typhoon or his nickname- Ty."

"And the second time?" I inquired

"We had this terrible outbreak of Greencough and three cases of Blackcough. There were barely any cats healthy enough to hunt and patrol our borders. As I heard- Ty had often been skipping out on eating and went on at least two border patrols and at least one hunting patrol. In fact, he was getting himself sick but never let that get in the way. Even after Kestrelflight told him to rest- he didn't. He was as stubborn as a badger- and still is. He took Featherstar-who was Featherwing back then- and went to seek out the catnip that we needed. He lost his mentor and always blamed himself for it saying that if he was quicker, he could've saved Crowfeather. My grandfather and Ty's mentor. Both events happened before I was even born."

"So is he a bad cat?" I pressed

"Great Starclan no! But- if you really want to know more- I suggest asking him yourself."

From where I was sitting I could hear Typhoon look up at Darkstar and exclaim "If Skyclan isn't here by time I get back- I'm just going to go home!"

Diamondpaw nudged me as I watched the black and white tom walk off "Now's your chance."

I nodded my head "Alright."

I silently ran after the tom, careful to keep in the shadows until I could get closer. He walked to the edge of the island where the water lapped at the shore. I watched as Typhoon sat down, just out of reach of the waves. The moonlight reflected off the water, giving it a silverish glow. I breathlessly watched him, trying to figure out why he was there.

Then he lifted his head to the sky and softly stated "Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum."

I narrowed my eyes in concentration; I had never heard anything that sounded like that so I had no way to translate. Then I heard him whisper

"How long have you been watching?"

I gulped and walked out of the shadows. I stammered out "How did you know that I was watching?"

"Listen, I was once a rouge. One constantly having to train his senses to protect himself from the others. It's one of the reasons I survived this long."

"Um when you said something about a Skyclan battle and then turned to me- what was that about?"

"I may be oblivious but I'm not stupid. I know all those connected to Diamondpaw's prophecy. You're Hawkpaw if I'm correct."

I nodded "Yes."

He softly repeated the foreign sentence "You play a part determining the fate of this story. In your paws you hold a choice, your actions can lead to the sixth's death or you can save her. I contain a similar choice. My choice is a bit harder though. I have to choose whether to save Darkstar or my own life."

"What is it that you're saying?" I asked "Um that strange sentence! Plus how could you choose?"

"Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum." He closed his eyes while repeating the words "Save us from danger. Save us from evil. And- How could it be any easier?"

"You know what you would do?"

"Giving up one's life to save another is the greatest sacrifice one can make." Typhoon smiled "I want to erase all my past wrongs and leave all this pain and suffering behind. I believe my destiny is to give up my own life to save Darkstar's."

"Even after your fights?"

"Darkstar saved my life once before. He's called me from a coma too. I owe him still. I might of saved him once but I have to do it again. He defended me from the evil rouges and showed kindness to me even when everyone else hated me." He got to his paws "And that, dear Hawkpaw, is the greatest gift of all- friendship."

I followed him as he nimbly weaved his way through the trees to go back to the gathering. Half way there I asked

"Why were you saying 'Servatis a periculum. Servatis a maleficum'?"

"I'm praying that Starclan would save us from danger and save us from the evil that burns in the hearts of some of the darkest warriors….."

"Who would some of them be?"

Ty looked over his shoulder and flashed me a quick smile "Me of course."

I was at a loss for words so I stammered out "Wha-?"

He chuckled "What made you think that I was innocent? I've killed four cats twice my size before I even came to Windclan. And I came to Windclan at seven moons old."

I skidded to a stop "You just seem so….. Nice!"

He turned to face me; the one amber eye I could see held a mysterious glow to it. He growled "Trust. No one."

I whimpered out in fear "Why?"

"I thought I could trust the three evils, they killed my parents, forced me to kill my friend Chaos and tried killing me. I barely escaped with my life but I was left with scars that'll never heal."

I pieced it together "Is that why you hide the left side of your face?"

He nodded and pushed the fur out of the way with one paw. The left side of his face had many long pick scars running down it. His other eye was partly clouded over. I asked

"Are you blind in that eye?"

"Almost. I can barely see through it anymore." He started walking away but not before demanding once again "Trust, no one. Not even yourself."


	5. Can you help?

**_AN:_ I can't believe how long I've put this story off… I'm so sorry, forgive me as I am a complete failure and this chapter will most likely be a fail because my writing depends on my mood and as of now I'm upset and I don't know why (I know why. This one person on Devianart was being a jerk to me...)…. Beware of run-ons and other stuff…..**

* * *

><p>Jealousy. It's a sin that most commit without knowing. However I knew that I was jealous and I was going to do something about it. Wolfpaw and Cloverpaw- now Wolffang and Cloverheart were going to become mates. Wolffang once promised that I was the only one for him- he lied. It was a pain worse than any battle wound one could get- and it wasn't ever going to heal. Cloverheart made it worse. She rubbed it into my face every single time she saw me. It was driving me insane.<p>

"_Well why don't you just end it?"_ A voice in the back of my head had asked. No, it wasn't Hawkfrost- he was much too nice to say something like that. In fact, he was begging me to not go through with this.

"This isn't a good idea!" Hawkfrost warned me for the millionth time that day.

"Shut it Hawkfrost! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" I yelled at him as I walked out of camp secretly. I knew exactly who I needed to help me with this. Maybe that was why he kept telling me that this wasn't a good idea. I mean- dragging Windclan into my personal life? If Thunderclan ever found out- it could cause a full-scale attack. Many cats would die. However, I just couldn't say no to the nagging voice in the back of my head.

I stopped at the edge of the territory. I sat down and waited for a border patrol to come by. After waiting a bit, a lone dark gray she-cat with green eyes came by. She took note of me and smiled.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"I'm Hawkpaw."

"Wow! Wish my parents gave me a cool name like that!" She exclaimed. "My name's Pepplepaw. I'm going to be a warrior in a few sunrises."

"Wait- why are you patrolling by yourself?"

Pepplepaw tilted her head slightly. "You know- I'm not quite sure why. It may have something to do with my mentor having to take care of all the other apprentices today."

"How did he get stuck with that job?"

"It's not like he hates it! He enjoys teaching the apprentices in animal safety."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You know- how to defeat large animals such as badgers, foxes, wolves and stuff like that. I remember he also taught me how to catch an owl!"

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

"I know- right? He's so amazing! No wonder why all the she-cats like him!" Pepplepaw stated, half-jokingly.

Suddenly it clicked in my head. "You're Typhoon's apprentice? LUCKY!"

"Yeah- he is amazing….."

"He's mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

I blushed in embarrassment; no one was supposed to hear that out loud. "Nevermind me."

"Well what are you here for?"

"Actually- I need to talk to Typhoon…."

"All right! Let me bring you to him!"

I followed the overly-friendly she cat until we came across what appeared to be a river. She cleared it in a single leap but I swam across. While shaking out water droplets from my pelt she pointed with her tail to a well-worn path that I wouldn't have noticed on my own.

"It's not too far now."

I nodded my head as we started off again. As we went on- I started to notice several voices.

"Aw! Come on Gorsepaw! It's my turn to try the move out!"

"No way Robinpaw!"

We came across the scene rather quickly. Two apprentices- one a brown tom with yellow-green eyes and a she cat with reddish fur and blue eyes, were facing each other, their fur bristling. Four older apprentices were watching with great interest. I saw Diamondpaw, a tom that looked almost exactly like her but had a black paw and darker eyes, a black she cat with violet eyes and a light yellow-brown tom with amber eyes. My eyes automatically landed on Typhoon who was trying to separate the two fighting apprentices.

"Gorsepaw! Let your sister try the move out!" He demanded, head turned towards the brown tom with yellow-green eyes.

The apprentice backed away in shame. "I'm sorry Ty….."

"Ty?" I asked Pepplepaw who smiled innocently.

"That's Typhoon's nickname."

"Oh…. I didn't know that."

Pepplepaw pointed her tail towards the tom with yellow-green eyes, the she cat with reddish fur, the black she cat with violet eyes, then Diamondpaw and the tom that looked similar to her and finally the yellow-brown tom. In turn she stated. "That's Gorsepaw. Robinpaw. Riotpaw. Diamondpaw and Hailpaw. Finally that's my brother- Pinepaw."

"Pepplepaw? I thought I sent you on a patrol and why is Hawkpaw here?" Ty asked, not even facing us. That was something I would never get used to- he could easily tell who we were without even looking.

"Hawkpaw wanted to talk to you for some reason." Pepplepaw replied.

"Alright- what is it?" He asked me while he sat down.

I was speechless for a moment, trying to put my problem into words. "I need your help with something."

His amber eyes locked onto my blue ones. "What kind of problem are we dealing with here?"

"There's this one evil cat-" I started but he cut me off.

"You're lying."

"Wha- how? How did you know?"

"Do the names of my former mentors mean nothing to you?"

"Um….. I thought your mentor was Crowfeather…."

"No- well sort of. He was my clan mentor. As a rouge I had three official mentors and assistant mentors." He let out a small sigh as if he didn't want to talk about this. "Flint and Chaos were my assistant mentors although they weren't that much older than me."

I noticed how sad he was so I stated. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"It's alright… It's kinda funny if you think about it….. Everyone always said that I wouldn't make it as far as I have. They always said that I was too small and weak to survive. I proved them all wrong- just as Scourge did."

I tilted my head slightly. "Scourge? What does he have to do with you?"

Typhoon got up and glanced over at the apprentices. "Why don't you just head back to camp? Don't worry- I'll be back soon." He waited for the apprentices to walk out of sight before he continued. "I know him better than most."

"He was dead long before you were born though!" I protested. He wasn't looking me straight in the eye so I called out the one name that he was really sensitive about from what Diamondpaw told me. "Badgerstrike! Are you even listening to me?"

He glared at me. "Don't ever call me that again!"

"Why not?" I challenged.

"Have you ever heard the story from the old forest- the one about the young Shadowclan apprentice Badgerpaw?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was Badgerpaw in a past life- much like you were Hawkfrost in a past life."

"Well I know that I was pushed into the pool but what about you?"

"I was offered the chance to come back and I accepted. However- the one day I was to go there….. something went wrong. I ended up walking into the Dark Forest. I was so lost- and so scared. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me but I couldn't tell where they were coming from until I saw a pair of bright blue eyes in front of me."

I nodded my head. "What happened?"

"Out walked Scourge. He looked down at me and smiled. He said that I was lucky to have ran into him as most other Dark Forest cats would've destroyed my spirit- literally. Scourge promised to show me the way out if I promised him something."

"What did you promise?"

"Eternal loyalty. I foolishly made this promise and Scourge put a curse on me. It was- 'You will live in shade of shadow and commit the eighth sin. Unrequited existence will turn everything into nothing.'"

"What does that mean?"

"That I would have to live in the shadow of all past wrongs and commit the eighth sin- treason." He paused. "That's enough of me- now tell me what's been eating you?"

"I need your help with this one she-cat…. She really is being mean to me. Can you help?"

I held my breath as he thought this over. "Hm the possibility of getting both clans into a battle….. the fact the plan must be perfect…" He smiled. "Of course I'll help. I love high-stake games."


End file.
